The sport of surfboarding has been popular for many years. As is well known in the art, the surfboard has evolved from a large, ponderous plank composed mainly of wood into today's modern version, consisting of sleek designs meticulously dimensioned to support the rider while providing the ultimate in handling and control, and constructed from modern polymers and other new materials.
Consistent with the development of the surfboard has been the development of the sport and related equipment for the body board. The body board, as is well known in the art, is a shorter version of the surfboard, designed to support a rider who is lying on the board in a prone position, rather than standing upright. The body board is significantly easier to use than a surfboard, and, as such, is much more popular. Practically anyone can use a body board to “ride the waves”, whether young or old, professional or first-time recreational user.